AmericaxReader Movies -Oneshot-
by Moonylight12
Summary: Hallo Um, so I want to be active here in . But...the website is to complicated! ;-; Sorry. Anyways this is one of my latest story I did and I wanted to share it with everyone here! Like I said before I wrote stories before but they are not here but in my Deviantart account Thanks for viewing Bye! Comment and enjoy


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AmericaxReader Movies -Oneshot-

"Alfred, are sure you want to see this?"

"Of c-c-course!"

It was noisy Saturday night, people up and down the streets. Alfred made you go to the movies with him. You expected him to see some dumb,funny movie but it wasn't. Instead it was a really,bloody movie. You glanced at Alfred, he was standing quite normal, but knowing him, deep inside he was about to cry. You stiffly laughed, as you walk to the ticket booth. _'Arthur is going to kill me for doing this to Alfred.' _

"Two ticket to (random scary movie.)"

"Here you go, m'am."

You thanked the man, and went to grab Alfred. Every since you were little, you two always watched scary movies. It really didn't frighten you, but to Alfred... It was like someone coming to kill him. That was the reason you didn't want to see the movie, Alfred will pee in his pants just seeing the first 30 seconds. Alfred happily skipped to the front row of the screen. _'He doesn't look scared...Maybe he is not scared as before?'_You shook your head and followed him.

_'Likely possible...'_

~Le Time Skip~

"Waaaaaaahhh! _-_?! He is after meee!" Alfred hollered, holding tight on the popcorn bag you bought him a few minutes ago.

You heard people behind you start to complaining and starting to say horrible thing you didn't even want to hear or think.

"Alfred, shhh!" you whisper to him.

He looked at you, face pale and tear falling from his eyes. Your face fell. _'Arthur is really,really going to kill me...' _you thought, still hearing Alfred whine next to you. _'The movie isn't that scary too..'_You suddenly felt two arms around you and started to squeeze you. You can guess who that was. Alfred will always give you some weird type of hugs. Your face turn red while your heart starting to beat a bit faster, thinking that maybe he loves you.

"_! Did you see that?! He...he!" Alfred exclaimed, shaking you violently. "Kill the laaddy!"

You frown and actually face palm yourself for falling for that. _'Stupid me.'_He was holding you because he was scared. Not because he love you. Alfred started to shake you to much, that you two hit your foreheads together. You clasp your hands to your forehead and started to rub it.

"Waaah! Sorry,_!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean too..."

His voice started to trail off. You looked at him, hands still in your forehead. He started to look at you, more pale than before.

"What happen i-if I turn out to be like the killer?!"

You sighed in frustration. _'Alfred, Alfred, Alfred! What am I going to do with you...?'_You knew you shouldn't take him to the movies from the start. You crossed your arms and tried to forget he was there. Alfred continue to wince, cry, and yell. You tried your best to forget about him in the rest of the movie. Till something pop in your head.

"Is the movie to scary for Mr. Hero?" you said sarcastically, with a sly smile.

"Eh...?"

You turn around, he stare at you quietly. Your smile grew. _'That should stop him for a while!'_You were about to turn around till Alfred's hands grab your cheeks. He pull you toward him and give you a kiss. You froze at the spot. Cat whistles fill the room and giggles. You face went red all over, you had totally forgot that you were in a theater. Alfred stop kissing you and wink at you.

"That is my response."

You tried to speak but nothing came out. Alfred smiled. You didn't expect him to do that, you just wanted him to be quiet. But no, he kiss you in front of public. You turn to Alfred and he return back from the start, crying and almost peeing himself.

_'What just happen?!'_

~Le Time Skip~

You dragged yourself outside and Alfred follow behind. You couldn't bare to look at him, after what he did, so you tried to walk in front.

"Hahahahaha! You shouldn't seen all of those people screaming!" Alfred exclaimed, happily. "They were so scared~!"

A lot of peoples from the theater, glared at Alfred and you shyly try to ignore it. _'If only you could see how you acted ,Alfred...'_you thought. Alfred ,disturbing you from your thoughts, grab you by the waist and brought him closer to you.

"The best thing I remember was kissing you."

"Ehh?!"

He peck you in mouth again. With a foolish smile, he replied,

"I love you."


End file.
